


Fade The In-Between

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, M/M, Not Lovers, Romantic Friendship, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah," Stiles said quietly, his voice stuttering (something Scott would laugh about later), before repeating it louder, more certain, "yeah, let's do this." Even without listening to Stiles' heartbeat, Scott could tell that the other was playing off his nervousness, knowing Stiles well enough to know when the boy was anxious. He nodded before slowly leaning down, pressing their lips together softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade The In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a 30-Day OTP Challenge (I was gonna do a different pairing every "day") but I'm too lazy and unmotivated to do a full 30-days...some minor details: Stiles' first time, Sciles are NOT dating in this (they're just really really really close and Stiles wanted the person he was closest to in the world to be his first), can be read as pre-Sciles I guess
> 
> Title inspired by "Please and Thank You" by Wildcat! Wildcat! (ironically, this song was featured in an episode of TW~) (ALSO WILDCAT! WILDCAT! FOLLOWED ME ON IG 1-2 WEEKS AGO AND I'M STILL SOBBING)

"Dude, are you sure about this?" Scott's face was so close above Stiles' that the pale boy could almost taste his friend. It was so quiet around them, save for the sound of their own anxious breathing, more quiet than either of them had ever been around each other. Stiles nibbled on his bottom lip, noting the way Scott stared, his tanned friend licking his lips as he waited for a response.  


"Yeah," Stiles said quietly, his voice stuttering (something Scott would laugh about later), before repeating it louder, more certain, "yeah, let's do this." Even without listening to Stiles' heartbeat, Scott could tell that the other was playing off his nervousness, knowing Stiles well enough to know when the boy was anxious. He nodded before slowly leaning down, pressing their lips together softly, simultaneously pushing himself into his friends opening. It was tight and warm and Scott couldn't contain his own moan, his eyes fluttering as he pushed in to the hilt.  


Under him, Stiles' head was tipped back on his pillow, pink lips parted with a silent moan as he was stretched in the most intimate way possible. His fingers twitched against the bed sheets as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being so stretched (and especially by his closest friend). Scott stilled, his hands gripping Stiles' pale thighs as he breathed deeply, the boy under him biting his lip. They were quiet until Stiles shifted, a small whimper leaving his parted lips.  


"Scotty, move, man." His words were airy, like he was breathless, and his eyes were still closed—all Scott could do was obey. He adjusted his grip on Stiles' legs, wrapping them around his waist, before pulling out slowly. Both of them moaned, Stiles cursing softly when Scott pushed back in, his walls clenching around Scott's length. The tanned boy groaned at the tightness surrounding him.  


"Stiles, you're so...tight." Scott moved a bit faster as Stiles blushed at his comment, his face pinkening in a way that Scott thought was really...cute. Stiles' mouth was open as Scott thrusted, small puffs of air coming out with each of Scott's thrust and when Scott pushed up against Stiles' prostate, the boy moaned loudly, his back arching in a way that made Scott thrust a bit faster—a bit harder.  


The sound of their skin slapping together echoed throughout the room. Stiles' legs were thrown over Scott's shoulders, the tan boy leaning down to kiss him, lacing their fingers together. Stiles panted into Scott's mouth as their lips moved against each other's, Scott's tongue licking into Stiles' open mouth and mapping the area. The pale boy under him whined into his mouth, talking against his lips.  


"Scott, Scott, I-I'm clo—ah, fuck—I'm close." Stiles came not too soon after, squeezing Scott's hands as his cum splattered onto his chest, his cock untouched. His hole clenched around Scott, said boy grunting as he continued thrusting, finally releasing inside of Stiles. Stiles sighed softly at the feeling of Scott filling him with his warmth, his head tilting back.  


They quieted down, Scott kissing Stiles' exposed neck gently as they both came down from their highs. He moved Stiles’ legs off of his shoulders, easing both of their bodies onto their sides and pressing his front against Stiles’ back. Stiles listened to Scott’s breathing, the boy’s chest pressed firmly against his sated body, the heartbeat against his back lulling him into a half-asleep state.  
  
The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was a soft kiss against the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you are waiting for the extension of It's A Pill Tipped Back...it's coming along (albeit, slowly). I'm way too stressed with school at the moment, but my last day of school is Friday, then I have 2 weeks off so hopefully I'll be able to write more.  
> In case this is the last thing I post for a while, HAPPY/MERRY HANUKKAH/CHRISTMAS/KWANZAA/NEW YEARS/ANY OTHER HOLIDAY!!! THANKS FOR READING MY BS FANFICTION, YOU GUYS ARE LOVELY
> 
> Find me [here](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com) for requests or to just talk~


End file.
